


The Cupid Project

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: A new Creative Writing assignment and a confession from Blaine Anderson have Kurt Hummel thinking of a Happy Valentine's Day at last, but when Blaine's confession turns out not to be what Kurt hoped, a Secret Admirer steps in to cheer Kurt up. But who is the Secret Admirer?





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Valentine to you all! Hope you enjoy it! Part of the 2019 Valentine's Challenge!

Kurt loved the Creative Writing class at Dalton. He especially loved the teacher, Ms. Jacobson, who gave them such interesting writing assignments. He did Not love this assignment, though.

"I want you all to write a fifty page Valentine's Day story. It doesn't necessarily need to be a love story," she'd added when several boys groaned at the topic. "It can be about friends, or family, and yes, it can be about love, if you so choose. It can be about a Valentine's day in your past, perhaps, or about what you hope for for this upcoming Valentine's Day. Who knows, maybe if you write it well enough your girlfriends will think it's sweet and romantic, and they'll let you kiss them this year!"

There were some chuckles at this. Kurt didn't laugh, though. As the bell rang, Ms. Jacobson called out, "You have two weeks to write your story. They'll be due on February twelfth!"

Kurt gathered up his books and his bag, frowning. What could he write about? He didn't really have any good experiences with Valentine's Day. Yeah, he was a hopeless romantic, but to him, Valentine's had just been another day when everyone else rubbed it in his face that he was an outsider. Last year with New Directions, they'd had a Valentine's party. Everyone had gotten cards, except him. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. Brittany had given him a card. It had read, "Deepest Condolences."

Maybe he should write a story about a boy who hates Valentine's Day because he's alone and people tend to forget about him on that day.

Yeah, Kurt, let's just depress everyone. I'm sure that would go over great.

He sighed as he made his way in to the cafeteria for lunch, heart tripping when he spotted Blaine sitting with Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Thad, laughing about something one of them had said.

Maybe he should write a story about a boy who is in love with his best friend, only the best friend is oblivious. Yeah, he could write an entire novel on that subject. But what if Ms. Jacobson made them read the stories out loud, and someone figured out he'd written about his feelings for Blaine? It was possible, she'd done it before.

Sighing again and shaking the thoughts from his head, he got his food and went to join his fellow Warblers.

Blaine looked up and smiled brilliantly at him as he approached. "Hi, Kurt! How has your day been so far?"

Kurt tried to act casual as he shrugged. "Okay so far. Have a new writing assignment for Ms. Jacobson, fifty pages, due in two weeks."

Blaine let out a low whistle. "That's a big assignment. What are you going to write about?"

"I don't know yet. It's supposed to be a Valentine's story."

Nick and the other Warblers snorted at this. "Well, that should be an interesting story!"

Kurt and Blaine turned and looked at the other four boys in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, frowning.

Jeff just grinned. "He means Kurt is such a talented writer, that whatever he writes is bound to be...interesting." The other boys all laughed again, but Kurt just frowned.

"Anyway," he said, turning back to Blaine, "how did you do on your French quiz?"

They talked about conjugation of French verbs and song selections for Regionals for the rest of the lunch period. As they were leaving the cafeteria, Blaine smiled at him again.

"Are we still on for coffee at the Lima Bean after school?"

Kurt smiled in return. "Of course, wouldn't miss it."

"Good, cause there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Great, see you there!"

…

Kurt was bouncing on air when he got back to his dorm later that evening. Blaine wanted to sing to someone for Valentine's Day! He hadn't actually come out and said he wanted to sing to Kurt, but who else could he mean?

He'd said there was a guy that he hadn't known for very long, and that his feelings for them had grown. Blaine had only known Kurt for a few months, and they spent a lot of time together, singing flirty duets. The shorter boy was constantly touching him, holding his hand, leaning on him when they sat together in Warbler's rehearsal, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder when they watched movies together. It had to be him, didn't it?

He suddenly knew what he wanted to write about for his Creative Writing project, and forgetting about his other homework for the moment, he turned on his Broadway Playlist, which began playing Take a Chance on Me, from Mamma Mia, he sat down with his laptop and began typing away.

By the time lights out came, Kurt had finished the outline for his story about two best friends who are secretly in love with each other, each oblivious to the others' feelings, until one of them starts getting gifts from a secret admirer. By Thursday he was two-thirds of the way done with his story. That was the day Blaine Anderson destroyed Valentine's Day for Kurt Hummel.

...

"Why the GAP?"

"The guy I like is a junior manager there," Blaine beamed happily, as if he wasn't aware of the crushing pain ripping through Kurt's heart.

Kurt wasn't sure how he managed to make it back to his dorm room without crying, but once inside, he threw himself down on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. He was such a fool! How could he have believed Blaine had been in love with him? Miserable, he skipped dinner, didn't bother even trying to do any homework, and cried himself to sleep early.

On the desk across the room, his laptop screen glowed gently, Kurt's story forgotten as the swirling ribbons of the screensaver danced across the screen.

…

"Um, Kurt?" The voice was hesitant, unsure, familiar. It took a moment for it to penetrate Kurt's sleeping brain. He slowly blinked his eyes open, frowning at the dark haired boy leaning over him.

"Wes?" he asked, voice still slurred from sleep. "What'r'ya doin my room?"

The other boy frowned. "I was going to ask what you were doing sleeping on the couch in the Warbler's Commons?"

Kurt frowned again, blinking once more as he looked around him. "Oh Gaga, I did it again..." he groaned.

"Kurt?" The Asian council member said, sounding concerned.

Kurt sat up and dropped his face into his hands, not really wanting to explain, but feeling obliged to. "I sometimes sleepwalk. It usually only happens when I am really stressed out, but sometimes it just happens for no reason."

Wes studied him for a moment. "So, this has nothing to do with Blaine announcing he's in love with someone else?"

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Kurt failed miserably at sounding confused by the question.

Wes smirked at him. "Because you've been half in love with him from the moment you came here to spy, and it's been obvious to everyone in the Warblers, except that idiot, Blaine."

Kurt slumped back on the couch. "Has it really been that obvious?"

Wes sat down beside him and patted his knee. "For what it's worth, I don't think Blaine really loves this guy he wants to sing to. I don't think he really knows what he's doing. It's pretty obvious he likes you, too. I know he cares about you. I think he's just confused about his feelings. This thing with Jeremiah, it's just a distraction. He'll figure it out, hopefully sooner rather than later."

Kurt gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Wes. And please don't tell anyone about the sleep walking. It's embarrassing."

The older boy just smiled and stood up. "Why don't you go back to your room and freshen up, and meet us for breakfast."

…

Later that afternoon, Kurt was once again in misery as the Warblers rehearsed the song Blaine wanted to sing for the guy he was crushing on.

Seriously? When I Get You Alone? Is Blaine out of his mind? Kurt would have rolled his eyes if he weren't already fighting back tears again. This song didn't sound like Blaine wanted to announce he was falling in love with the guy, more like he just wanted a physical relationship. He might as well have been singing I Want Your Sex.

Thankfully, Wes called an end after only two run throughs, stating that they could do another run through before they left for the mall the next day. Kurt quickly gathered his stuff and tried to bolt for the door without looking like that was exactly what he was doing. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself together.

He was halfway to the stairs when David and Wes caught up with him. "How are you holding up?" The darker boy asked.

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "I don't know whether I'm more upset about him being oblivious to how I feel about him or the fact that he basically wants to sing about having...sex," his face turned red as he stuttered over the word, "with that other guy. I mean, if that is all he's interested in, then of course he'd never notice me. Who'd ever find me sexy?"

David's jaw dropped at those words, but Wes just grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders. "Come on, Kurt! Lot's of guys find you sexy! If I was gay, I'd definitely want your body!"

This time both David and Kurt gaped at the Asian boy. His face turned pink, but he plowed on. "You know what I mean!" There was a moment of silence, and then all three boys burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Wes," Kurt said, still giggling. "I really appreciate that! And I really needed that laugh. I'll be fine. I'll see you both at dinner in half an hour."

"Okay, but if you don't show, I'll come up and drag you down," Wes replied.

"Kinky!" David said with a snort. Wes just huffed and walk off, as Kurt and David laughed again.

In the end, Wes' threat wasn't needed, as Kurt arrived in the cafeteria right on time. He sat with the other Warblers, although not beside Blaine as he usually did. Somehow he'd ended up between David and Nick, with Blaine sitting across from him. The dapper Warbler had frowned when he noticed that Kurt wasn't beside him, but was distracted by Trent lamenting the new diet his mother had put him on.

Kurt tried not to be upset when Blaine brought up the GAP attack tomorrow, pretending to be caught up in the conversation he was having with Nick and Jeff, who was sitting on the other side of his boyfriend.

Dinner was winding down when someone cleared their throat behind Kurt. "Mr. Hummel?"

He turned to face Miss Simpson, the receptionist. She smiled at him and held out a single white rose in a vase, with a small card dangling from a white ribbon. "This was just delivered to the office for you."

"For me?" Kurt said, in surprise. He hesitantly reached out to take it when she nodded her head. "Thank you."

Talk around the table had ceased as everyone looked at him. "Who's it from?" Thad asked.

Kurt read the card and blushed. "To the most Beautiful person in the world, from your Secret Admirer."

A collective awww went up around the table, and they all began to speculate who could have sent it. Everyone except Blaine, who eyed the rose with a frown of confusion.

As the group broke up to head to their respective dorms or the library to do homework, Kurt pulled Wes aside. "You don't happen to know anything about this, do you?" He indicated the rose.

The Asian boy looked at him in confusion. "Me? No! I'm just as surprised as you!"

Kurt studied his face. He seemed to be just as genuinely confused as Kurt. "I just thought...I mean, after earlier, I thought maybe you had sent it just to cheer me up, or maybe even try and make Blaine jealous."

The older boy shook his head. "I hadn't even thought of that. Besides, I'm saving my money to buy something special for Jennifer next week. We met on Valentine's Day, two years ago, so I was thinking of getting her some jewelry or something for our anniversary."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Kurt patted the other boy on the arm. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Wes smiled. "Thanks."

Kurt made his way back to his dorm, lost in thought about who could have sent the rose, and why. When he entered, he glanced at the laptop on his desk. He thought about working on his story, but decided against it in favor of catching up on the rest of the homework he'd neglected the last few days.

It was Friday night, he could have waited to do his other homework over the weekend, but just didn't have the energy to work on the story. Besides, he'd pretty much lost his muse.

He made it through his French homework, finished off his Trig worksheet, and managed half of his essay for History before sleep began to pull at him. He put his books away, changed into his pajamas, and did an abbreviated moisturizing routine before crawling under the covers. Before falling asleep, he looked at the vase on the bedside table, studying the rose in the moonlight. Who could have sent it?


	2. Another Day, Another Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt recieves more gifts from his Secret Admirer, while Blaine receives some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I went to Wisconsin to visit my Daughter and got sick on the way home. For those who don't know, my daughter has severe non-verbal ASD, and I only get to see her every two weeks because she lives in a residence home for special needs kids that is 4 hours from where we live, and our last visit got cancelled due to bad weather, so it's actually been four weeks since I got to see her.
> 
> Anyway, day two's prompt was a bit problematic, it would have worked better a few days down the line, but I managed it.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Saturday morning Kurt woke up in the main hall. Frustrated to find that he'd been sleepwalking again, and not wanting anyone to spot him wandering around in his pajamas, he hurried back to his dorm room. He didn't quite make it. 

Wes' door opened and the council member stepped out as Kurt was walking quickly past. The older boy stopped abruptly upon spotting the younger Warbler, taking in his pajamas and the sleep tousled hair.

“Again?” Wes asked softly. Kurt just sighed and nodded, then proceeded to his room to get ready for the day. 

He was not looking forward to this afternoon. He didn't know if he could watch Blaine sing for another guy, especially such a suggestive song. Why had Blaine chosen it? Maybe Wes was right. Maybe Blaine wasn't in love with this Jeremiah guy. Maybe he was just feeling lust, and Jeremiah was sexy enough for Blaine to be confused. Gaga knows Kurt was about as sexy as a baby penguin.

After breakfast they had another run through of the song. Kurt thought he was going to throw up as Blaine gushed about how Jeremiah was going to love it, and they'd live Happily Ever After.

As they were getting ready to leave, a delivery truck pulled up. “Hey, any of you guys know where I can find Kurt Hummel?” the harried looking driver asked.

Blinking in confusion, Kurt raised his hand. “I'm Kurt.”

“Sign here,” He said, holding out a clipboard. Kurt only hesitated a second before signing, trying to remember if he'd ordered something. Had his dad sent him something? The driver took his clipboard back and then handed him a box. 

It wasn't too big, about six inches long, and about half as wide. The other Warblers looked at him curiously as he examined the box, before curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. Inside was a bundle of gourmet honey sticks. A pink ribbon was wrapped around them, with a note attached to it.

“Even this can't compare to your sweet smile, from your Secret Admirer.”

Kurt couldn't fight the dopey grin that spread on his face. The other Warblers all patted him on the back, teasing him lightly. All except Blaine, who had his back turned, and was talking to Wes about the GAP Attack.

…

Kurt's stomach lurched as he watched the older boy, Jeremiah, try and dodge a singing Blaine, a look of horror and embarrassment on his face. It was painful to watch, but Kurt was more upset because he knew Blaine was only going to get his heart broken by this guy.

Kurt's prediction proved to be true fifteen minutes later when Jeremiah angrily told Blaine off for getting him fired.

Neither boy spoke on the drive back to Dalton, the only noise in the car was the radio, which for once neither of them felt like singing along to. They were nearly back to the school when a song came on that had both of them cringing.

Look into my eyes and you’ll see  
I’m the only one  
You’ve captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away 

Both boys reached out to switch off the radio at the same time, their fingers sliding against each others'.

Kurt pulled back first. “Sorry.”

Blaine gave him a lopsided smile. “It's okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kurt asked softly as they turned into Dalton's student parking lot.

Blaine shook his head. “Maybe later. Right now I just want to eat a pint of mint chocolate chip and a tray of brownies.”

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that produced. “Well, maybe we can go get coffee later, after you drown your sorrows?”

Blaine gave him a halfhearted smile. “Can it wait till tomorrow morning?”

Kurt nodded as they entered the building. “Sure. You want to go to the Lima Bean, or the cafeteria?”

“Ugh, the cafeteria's coffee sucks.”

“True. The Lima Bean it is, then. I'll meet you in the lobby at seven.”

…

Blaine didn't come down for dinner that night, which was no surprise to Kurt as he sat with his fellow Warblers. The group was quieter than usual, and they were carefully avoiding the subject of Blaine's failed serenade.

“So Kurt, any idea who your Secret Admirer could be?” Trent asked.

The pale boy shook his head. “No clue. I'm not sure why anyone would be crushing on me, to tell you the truth.”

Fourteen pairs of eyes turned to look at him. 

“Really?” Trent said. “You think guys don't notice your perfect hair?”

Kurt frowned at him. “Yeah, but that's not rea-”

“Or your incredibly unusual eyes?” Thad interrupted.

“They're not tha-”

“Not to mention your skin, which looks like you bathe in cream on a nightly basis,” Jeff said.

“Oh, I d-”

“And don't forget your sense of fashion, which puts most of us to shame,” Nick added.

Kurt was blushing so bad his face felt like it was on fire. 

“See, Kurt,” Wes said beside him. “I told you guys found you sexy. You just need to see yourself through someone else's eyes.”

Smiling shyly, Kurt glanced around the table. “Thanks, guys.” 

If only Blaine saw him that way, though. He sighed. It felt nice hearing these things from the other guys, and to think someone found him attractive enough to send him gifts from a Secret Admirer, but he still didn't understand why Blaine couldn't think about him like that.

As dinner was finishing up, Miss Simpson once again approached Kurt. She beamed as she handed him two white roses. “My goodness, Mr. Hummel, someone really wants to get your attention!”

Kurt accepted the flowers, eye brow cocked in surprise, and read the card, this time attached with a yellow ribbon.

“I only wish you could see what I see when I look at you. From your Secret Admirer.”

“Well,” David said, slinging his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. “If you won't take our word for it, maybe you'll believe your Secret Admirer!”

Kurt smiled, smelling the roses.


	3. Shine On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to see what the Warblers see in him, while trying to offer Blaine support. Today's prompt was much easier than yesterdays, but I think I used it in a way no one else would have thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick today, but gonna try and get this finished and get it posted.
> 
> Reviews always welcome.

Kurt's Sunday morning didn't start off very well. He woke up in his closet, having sleepwalked again. He was just glad no one else had seen him. But that was just the beginning. 

He'd decided that because it was a weekend, he'd wear street clothes to go to coffee with Blaine, instead of his Dalton uniform. He picked out the perfect outfit, only to have the button on the pants pop off as he was trying to put them on. He didn't have enough time to sort through his wardrobe to find another outfit, so resigned himself to wearing the damn uniform. Well, at least he could wear a fabulous scarf. Of course Blaine Always wore his uniform, so he wouldn't even notice what Kurt was wearing.

Coffee with the younger boy was awkward as well. All Blaine could talk about was how humiliated he was, and how he now hated Valentine's Day. Kurt had thought about telling Blaine that he'd thought it had been Him the dark haired boy had wanted to sing too, but didn't want to drop guilt on the other boy's head when he was already so miserable. He was supposed to be his best friend, after all. Because of course that was all Blaine would see him as.

When they returned to the school for lunch, the same delivery driver from the day before was just pulling up to the door. Once again he held out his clipboard for Kurt to sign before passing off a small package to the auburn haired boy. This one was slightly larger than the last one, about six inches cubed.

Inside was a battery powered nightlight shaped like a warbler. A green ribbon around it's neck held a card.

“Nothing shines as bright as the light in your eyes,” he read.

“Well, at least one of us might have a happy Valentine's day,” Blaine said, frowning at the gift. Kurt looked up at the dark haired boy, and just shrugged.

“Maybe. I'm sorry.”

“What for?” the shorter boy asked.

“I don't know,” Kurt said shrugging again. “I'm your best friend, I just want you to be happy.”

Blaine smiled at him sadly. “Thanks. I think Wes was right, though.”

Kurt looked at him in confusion. “Wes?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, he said I was just confused, and that I really didn't understand the difference between love and attraction.”

“Oh,” Kurt replied. So did that mean Blaine had only been attracted to Jeremiah? The suggestive song he had chosen certainly pointed in that direction. But if Blaine found Jeremiah attractive, did that mean that was Blaine's 'type'? Was that why he didn't think of Kurt as anything more than a friend? Because he wasn't physically what Blaine wanted?

After lunch, Kurt spent most of the afternoon in the library, finishing up the research for his History essay. Or trying to, anyway. His mind kept wandering off, thinking about who his secret admirer could be, and about what the Warblers had said. And of course he thought about Blaine, too.

The Warblers thought Kurt was attractive, or so they said. So why was Kurt so hung up on his looks? Was it just because Blaine never seemed to notice how he looked? Was he so focused on Blaine that he never thought about how anyone else saw him?

Giving up on his attempt at homework, he went back to his dorm to get ready for dinner, but stopped and studied himself in the mirror in his bathroom. 

His hair was perfectly coiffed, as usual, and yeah, it did look kind of sexy. Santana had been the one to show him this style when they had done that version of Empire State of Mind last semester. He should send her a thank you for that.

He studied his eyes. He'd never really thought about them before. He'd always just thought they were blue, no big deal. But as he turned his head this way and that, he noticed that they changed color depending on how the light hit them. Sometimes they were more green, or grey. Sometimes they were a darker shade of blue. Sometimes they seemed lighter. And they were very expressive, too. No wonder the Warblers all knew about his crush on Blaine. It must be very obvious to them.

And his skin was smooth, flawless, and so pale it was almost translucent. There was a reason Sue Sylvester called him Porcelain. Granted, Kurt had chosen the appellation himself as the least offensive of his three choices, but he was sure that the woman had given him those choices because she knew which one he would pick.

And yes, when he was allowed to wear his own clothes, each outfit was as fashion forward as he could make it, and chosen to perfectly accentuate his body.

As he stared at his reflection, he decided that he liked what he saw, and what he saw was sexy. 

“I could fall in love with you,” he told himself, finally realizing that if he wanted anyone else to love him, he had to love himself first.

And with that new found self confidence, he made his way down to the cafeteria.

…

“There is something different about you tonight,” David said, looking him over as Kurt sat down at their usual table. He was earlier than usual, and so far only the dark skinned councilman and a couple of others were already there. Blaine hadn't come down yet.

Kurt just shrugged. “Not really. I just decided that you guys were right, that maybe I just needed to see myself through someone else's eyes.” He didn't elaborate the fact that he had already been seeing himself through someone else's eyes, it had just been the wrong someone.

David smiled and patted him on the back. “I'm glad you are starting to let your self shine a little.” 

The other warblers made their way in and over to the table with their food. Kurt still couldn't help looking at Blaine longingly as the boy joined them. Wes had an eager smile on his face as he followed the younger warbler over. “Guys, Headmaster Wilson just asked me if the Warblers would be interested in performing at the Valentine's Dance a week from Wednesday!”

An excited buzz went up around the table. “I take it that is a yes, then?”

The group all said yes.

“Good! We'll be doing six songs. He gave me a list of songs we can choose from. There are forty eight songs listed. I'll make a copy and make sure you all get one before rehearsal tomorrow. Look them over and think about arrangements you think we can manage on short notice. We'll have auditions for solos and duets this Wednesday.”

They all started talking about what they hoped to sing as dinner progressed. And once again Miss Simpson had a delivery for Kurt. She just smiled and handed him the three white roses, tied with a lavender ribbon.

“You have a generous soul and a kind heart, from your Secret Admirer.”

“That is so sweet,” Blaine said, “And true. You still have no idea who it could be?”

Kurt shook his head. He knew who he wished it was, but of course that was impossible.

“I wonder why they sent white roses?” Blaine said, musing.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, white roses usually mean purity, innocence.”

Kurt shrugged. “Maybe who ever sent them knew that white roses are my favorite, and my mom's too. My dad used to buy her eleven white roses every year on their anniversary.”

“Why eleven?” Wes asked, having overheard their conversation.

“Eleven roses symbolize eternal love, regardless of color.”

“Huh, you learn something new everyday. I never knew that.”

Kurt smiled. “By the way, did you figure out what you are going to get Jennifer yet?”

The Asian boy's smile widened. “Yes, I found the perfect gift, a heart shaped locket with a stylized 'J' on it. I'm going to pick it up on Saturday.”

“Great! I'm sure she'll love it.”

David gave his best friend a pat on the back. “You're lucky. I still haven't figured out what to get Anna yet. She's allergic to flowers, perfume, chocolate, and silver.”

“Do you want help shopping?” Kurt offered. “We could go to the mall after rehearsal tomorrow.”

The dark skinned boy grinned. “That would be awesome! Thanks, Kurt!”

As they broke up for the evening, David pulled Kurt aside. “You really should audition for one of the solos. Now that you seem to have more confidence in yourself, I think you might just get one. You just need to let yourself shine on.”

Kurt smiled happily. “Thanks. Maybe I will try out.”

Feeling better about himself than he had since coming out to his dad, Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face that night to the gentle glow of his new nightlight. Surely he wouldn't sleepwalk again?


	4. Two Birds in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was perfect, as if they knew exactly what was going to happen in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews always welcome!

He sleepwalked again. And worse, he woke up standing outside Blaine's door. Swearing under his breath, Kurt all but ran back down the hall to his own dorm. Damn it! Why was this happening now? 

He dressed quickly, wishing he could wear his own clothes rather than the uniform, just because he wanted the comfort of his own style to soothe him. He'd definitely be changing his clothes before meeting David to go shopping at the mall.

He'd just finished breakfast and was heading to his first class of the day when Miss Simpson flagged him down. “Mr. Hummel, you have a package in the office!”

Curiosity got the better of him, and risking being late, he detoured to the office to pick up the package. It as about the same size as the package from the day before. He waited to open it until he was seated in the back row of his french class, having just made it before the tardy bell. 

Once Madame Woodward had begun the immersive video, Kurt carefully opened the box, trying to make as little noise as possible. Inside was an elaborate music box, delicately carved from redwood, adorned with carved vines and roses. A pale blue ribbon was tied to it with the customary card.

“Your voice is even more angelic than this. From your Secret Admirer.”

Kurt sighed softly, a faint smile on his lips. He was tempted to open the box and hear what song it would play, but didn't want to get caught, so waited (im)patiently for class to end. Once he had a chance to open it, it took him a moment to recognize the song. La Vie en Rose.

Who could possibly know him so well that they knew that was one of his favorite songs? He hadn't told anyone that! Could this person just have made a lucky guess? Kurt sighed in frustration. Who could it be? And why couldn't he stop pinning over Blaine, who obviously would never return his feelings?

Pushing the music box down into his messenger bag, Kurt made his way to second period.

…

During Warbler rehearsal, Miss Simpson delivered four white roses, a teal colored ribbon holding the note this time.

“Now that you see who you really are, don't ever forget again. From Your Secret Admirer.”

Kurt had to smile at that. At least he could thank his secret admirer for helping him find his self confidence. If he ever found out who it was.

…

Later that evening, as Kurt and David browsed through displays of silk scarves, Kurt was distracted by thoughts of his secret admirer.

“Penny for your thoughts?” David teased.

Kurt glanced at him. “Sorry, guess my mind wandered for a moment.”

“Still trying to figure out who your secret admirer is?”

Kurt shrugged. “I'm actually starting to think there is more than one.”

“What?” David asked. “Why do you think that?”

Kurt moved on to a display of handbags. “Well, the roses seem to have a different tone than the other presents.”

“How so?”

“Well, the roses seem more like someone is just trying to give me a pep talk, to bolster my self esteem, like a friend.” Kurt eyed the councilman knowingly.

David smiled. “Okay, don't look at me like that. It was Trent's idea, and Nick and Jeff and a few others decided to go along with it. They just wanted you to see how special you really are.”

Kurt smiled in return. “Well, now I know who to thank, at least. But I take it that means none of you were the ones to send me the honey sticks, or the nightlight, or the music box?”

David shook his head no. “I have no idea who sent those. I didn't even know you'd gotten a music box.”

Kurt sighed. “Come on, let's try another store. I don't see anything here that I think your Anna would like. I only met her the once, but I remember she preferred a more understated appearance, and it really suited her.”

As they walked towards the next store, Kurt asked David a few questions about his girlfriend. “What's her favorite color?”

“Grey. She says it is the most underrated color in the palate.”

“Well, I like her even more now. Grey is underrated. I know you said she's allergic to chocolate, but does she like any candy at all?”

“She prefers fresh fruit. Says candy gives her acne.”

“Hmm,” Kurt said. “Again, a woman after my heart. Well, what are her hobbies?”

David paused to think this time. “She loves to read, and she loves listening to music. She once joked that the only reason she dated me was because I'm a good singer.”

Now it was Kurt's turn to pause. “I've got it! I know what you are going to give her. Come on.”

He lead the older Warbler to the far side of the mall. David frowned when he saw where they were. “Uh Kurt? I'm not so sure about this!”

Kurt just laughed and grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him inside the recording booth. “Kurt, I'm serious, I don't know if this is such a good idea!”

“Relax! She'll love it! And besides, she admitted she loved to hear you sing!”

“Those weren't her exact words,” David muttered, but allowed the pale boy to pick out four songs to record. The countertenor even volunteered to sing back up for him.

The music began for the first song, and David couldn't help but feel the other boy's enthusiasm, and the two Warblers began to sing.

Love is in the air, everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air, every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes

David couldn't help but laugh and smile as the auburn haired Warbler made silly faces at him as he sang, and he really began enjoying himself as he sang. Kurt was right. Anna would love this.


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling much better today, YAY! And today's prompt couldn't have been more appropriate!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

It was still relatively early when Kurt and David got back to Dalton, so it wasn't surprising that several of the Warblers were just finishing up dinner. What was surprising was the site of Nick and Jeff having a whispered argument on the steps. The two boys never argued.

"What's going on?" David asked.

Nick turned to him, a stubborn look on his face. "My boyfriend is being ridiculous!"

"Me?!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm not the one who won't see reason!"

"Guys! Calm down, both of you!" Kurt said. "What is the problem?"

When they both started talking at once, Kurt held up a hand to make them stop. "One at a time! Jeff,why don't you talk. Calmly, please, I feel a headache coming on!"

Jeff took a deep breath, and then began. "We wanted to audition for a duet on Wednesday, and we both loved one of the songs on the list. The problem is, it doesn't work with both our voices. So I suggested to Nick that he should ask you to sing it with him instead. Especially since he is much better at that style of dancing."

"But I said I thought the two of you would sound better together," Nick interjected.

Kurt looked at the two of them in confusion. "You are fighting because you each think the other one should sing with me instead of each other?"

"Yes!" They both echoed.

"Um, okay. Why not just chose a different song that suits both of your voices?"

"Because, no one else will choose this song, and it's a shame, because it's one of our favorites!"

"What's the song?" David asked.

"Whenever You're Away From Me!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, I love that song!" Kurt said.

"So you'll sing it with Jeff?" Nick said.

"No, he'll sing it with you!" Jeff countered. "Won't you?"

"Guys! Come on! How about this? You find me someone Else to sing it with, and I'll audition with it on Wednesday, and you two can pick another song. That way at least there is a chance for the song to be chosen, and you two don't have to fight over who gets to sing with me!"

The two boys looked at each other, then back at Kurt, who had the distinct feeling he'd just been played. "Deal!"

"And you don't even have to worry about rehearsing it," Jeff said, "because we know you know your part, and we know he knows his part, so just show up for the auditions on Wednesday and be ready to impress!"

And before Kurt could even ask who they had just set him up with, the two mischief makers took off. Shaking his head, he turned to David. "They staged that, didn't they?"

David could only laugh and shrug. "I had nothing to do with that, I swear!"

Kurt laughed and said goodnight, before heading back to his dorm. He still had to finish his History essay, and he had a Geography test to study for.

…

Tuesday morning, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was still in his own bed. His relief was short lived when he realized he'd rearranged his room in his sleep. Sighing in defeat, he got up and got dressed.

At breakfast, another gift arrived. This time it was a smaller package, a only abut three inches square and flat. The shiny black exterior was wrapped in an ivory colored ribbon, with the usual card attached.

"There isn't enough time to tell you all the amazing things about you! From your Secret Admirer."

Inside was an antique brooch watch, or what was sometimes called a nurse's watch. Kurt frowned when he saw it. He'd been admiring one similar to it a few weeks ago, but it had been out of his budget. No one knew that, though, so how could his Secret Admirer know? Kurt was actually starting to get a little freaked out. How did this person know so much about him? The only one he really wanted to know him that well was much too oblivious.

He was lost in thought through out the day, and probably failed his Geography test, but a disturbing thought had been worming through his mind. What if the sleepwalking and the gifts weren't a coincidence? Had he been shopping in his sleep? Could he be sending himself the gifts?

No, that couldn't be it. He'd only sleepwalked the first time on Thursday night, and the first gift had arrived on Saturday. He'd ordered enough things to know it would have taken longer for the first gift to arrive, even with expedited shipping. So who could it be?

He barely paid attention in Warbler's rehearsal as they went over the three group numbers they were planning for the dance next week. There would be two solos and a duet. Kurt had already picked out a song for his solo audition, and now had the duet he'd been conned into doing with a mystery partner, although he had a good idea who it would be.

Nick and Jeff were known practical jokers, but they also had a reputation for playing matchmakers. He'd lay money on the odds that his duet partner would end up being Blaine, however they trick him into performing with him.

At dinner, he was still lost in thought.

"Everything okay, Kurt?" Trent asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just trying to figure out who my Secret Admirer could be. I mean the other one. By the way, thanks guys, it was really nice of you all!"

Blaine frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, it was Trent and a few other that sent me the roses."

Blaine looked around the table. "Really?"

Trent and a couple of the others blushed and shrugged. "We just wanted to cheer him up some. He seemed really down."

Kurt swore he heard the other boy mutter something under his breath about oblivious idiots. Blaine frowned gain as he turned back to Kurt.

"Is that true, Kurt? I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I'm such a lousy friend!"

Kurt couldn't look at him, and pretending to be intent on cutting up his chicken breast. "You had other things on your mind. Besides, the roses did the trick, made me realize that I was seeing myself through the wrong eyes. Reminded me that I need to have more confidence in myself."

Blaine smiled, and reached out to pat his hand. "So if the Warblers sent the roses, who sent the other gifts?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, I wish I did. It's sweet, but also just a little spooky how well they seem to know me!"

Wes frowned from his other side. "You don't think someone is stalking you, do you?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Not really. It just feels like who ever it is really just wants to make a good impression, but they are trying too hard. I don't think there is any malevolence to it."

The older boy nodded. "Okay, but if you feel threatened at all, tell us, and we will find who ever it is."

Kurt just nodded, fingering the brooch watch in his pocket.


	6. Love Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple people have asked what the significance of the ribbon colors is, and if they mean anything. The answer is...Maaaaaaybeee... As one of my favorite authors always says...Keep reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews always welcome!

Wednesday Kurt woke up in the shower. Fortunately he hadn't turned the water on, since he was still fully dressed. Rolling his eyes, he got ready for the day.

His present arrived during breakfast again, this time it was an old fashioned calligraphy tipped fountain pen, a navy blue ribbon holding the note du jour.

"You're cute when you are lost in thought, from your Secret Admirer."

Kurt was distracted from his thought by Trent, who almost tripped into the table as he set his tray down. The youngest Warbler had a look of shock on his face.

"Trent? Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern. He was even more concerned when the younger boy looked at him and blinked as if he just realized there were other people in the world.

"Oh, Kurt. Hey."

The other Warblers seemed to notice something was up with their fellow song bird. Wes frowned. "Trent, are you ill?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why do you look shell shocked?" David asked.

"Huh? Oh. Matt just asked me to the dance next week."

Kurt was even more confused. He didn't know anyone named Matt at Dalton. Jeff apparently knew who he was talking about, though.

"Wait, Matt? Matt Fairchild? My Cousin Matt? He's here? He's not supposed to be here till Monday!"

Trent looked at him. "No, he texted me about ten minutes ago."

"Well, what did you reply?" Nick asked.

"I haven't yet!"

"Matt is Jeff's cousin, he's transferring here next week," Blaine said softly next to Kurt. "He and Trent met last summer when the other boy was in town. Matt was still trying to figure out if he was gay or bi or straight, or something else. Guess we can rule out straight."

Kurt nodded in appreciation of the explanation, but was still focused on Trent, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I've never been on a date before," the younger boy admitted. "And I really liked Matt when he was here last summer. He was funny, and kind, and a little insane. But then he said he didn't know what he felt for me, that he didn't know if he was actually attracted to guys. I kind of...I don't know if I could stand being rejected again."

"Well," Kurt said, "you know he must be at least a little interested. He asked you out on a date."

Trent nodded. "True, but he's had two girlfriends since July. What if he's just experimenting?"

Jeff reached out and patted him on the back. "For what it's worth, I think he really likes you. I happen to know for a fact that you were the reason he broke up with Nicole, and I suspect you were the reason he broke up with Brooke."

"Are you sure?"

Jeff smiled. "Yes. Go on, send him a reply!"

When the younger boy still hesitated, Kurt reached out and snagged his phone, bringing up his recent texts. "Hey!" The other boy protested, trying to take back the phone.

Kurt just smirked, and typed up a response, but didn't hit send. "There. It's up to you if you send it."

He handed the phone back to the other boy, who read what he typed. A slow smile crossed his face. "Thanks, Kurt!" The other boy hugged him, and then hit send.

"What did you type?" Blaine asked.

Trent blushed and showed them the message. Ask me again on Monday. -Trent

…

Later that afternoon, after classes were done for the day and it was time to head to Warblers' practice, Kurt was warring with himself. On the one hand, he was pretty sure Jeff and Nick were setting him up to sing Whenever You're Away From Me with Blaine, and he knew the two of them would knock it out of the park. But he questioned whether it was a good idea to sing with Blaine, who still didn't seem to notice how Kurt felt about him.

But he couldn't back out now. Could he? He was already auditioning for a solo. Did he need to do a duet with Blaine, or anyone else?

He entered the Warblers' common just as the meeting began. Wes Banged his gavel and called the meeting to order. "We'll start with those wishing to audition for solos. Up first is Warbler Anthony."

Kurt sat through the auditions, impressed by the talent shown. Blaine auditioned with Silly Love Songs, of course. Kurt couldn't help feeling his heart race as the other boy smiled cheekily at him as he sang. Damn, why did Blaine have to do things like that?

Finally it was Kurt's turn. He was a bit flustered, he had to admit, so as the music began, he turned to face the window as he sang.

We walked on the beach beside that old hotel  
They're tearing it down now  
But it's just as well  
I haven't shown you everything a man can do  
So stay with me baby  
I've got plans for you

Once he felt confident enough not to let his heart show on his sleeve, he turned back around.

This is the time to remember  
Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days  
To hold on to  
Cause we won't  
Although we'll want to  
This is the time  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
And now I need the rest of you

When he finished, he received a round of applause from the rest of the Warblers. There were two more solo auditions afterwards, and then it was time for the duet auditions.

"Looks like we only have one duo auditioning. Everyone else has decided to pull out of consideration." David said, grinning at Kurt, who rolled his eyes, while Blaine looked confused.

"Kurt, Blaine, would you like to take the floor?" Wes said, grinning.

"Uh, I thought I was auditioning with Jeff?" Blaine asked.

The blonde just shrugged. "I asked Kurt to take my part. His voice suits it much better."

Blaine still looked confused, but just shrugged it off as the music began. Blaine began to sing, and it was just like Baby, It's Cold Outside. Blaine flirted and chased Kurt around the room as they sang and tap danced, just like Gene and Olivia in the movie.

Only this time Kurt had to fight back the tears as the song came to an end. Why couldn't Blaine really mean those looks and casual touches? Why did he have to make Kurt fall in love?


	7. Taking a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover a few days in the timeline, and you'll finally learn what Kurt has been doing while sleepwalking!
> 
> PS. I suck at chapter names...
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue how to use today's prompt! I've never heard this song before! But I managed, I think...

Thursday Kurt woke up in the dorm lounge, where the snack machines were. His secret admirer sent him a delicate china teacup with a gold filigree design around the edges. The note was attached with an emerald green ribbon.

“You may look delicate, but you are strong on the inside, from your Secret Admirer.”

That afternoon, they announced who would be getting the solos and the duet. Of course, Kurt and Blaine got the duet. Blaine also got a solo, but Kurt didn't. Nick got the second solo.

Friday morning, Kurt woke up outside Blaine's door again. Rushing back to his dorm, he took a moment to be thankful that he would be going home for the weekend. Hopefully he wouldn't sleepwalk while there.

His gift that morning, tied in an amethyst ribbon, was one hundred sheets of stationary.

“I want to know all of your mysteries. From Your Secret Admirer.”

The only mystery Kurt wanted to know was who the secret admirer was. Because he could easily fall in love with them, if he weren't already so confused about Blaine. Why couldn't he just admit that Blaine would always just be his friend, and nothing more? Hard as he tried, he just couldn't seem to give up hope that the other boy would realize that he wants to be more than just friends.

He was so confused, he was halfway back to Lima before he realized he'd forgotten his laptop. 

It was nice to be home after being away for two weeks. He helped Carole make dinner. After dinner, Finn went to puck's house to play video games, and Kurt, Burt, and Carole settled in the living room to watch some mindless TV.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Burt said during a commercial break. “I told Finn he could paint his room next month, and I know you wanted to paint yours, too, so I got a book of color samples for you. You can pick any color you want, just let me know, and I'll buy the paint after the first.”

“Thanks, dad. I'll look it over and decide this week.”

Kurt decided to go to bed early. Please don't let me sleepwalk tonight! He didn't know what he would tell his dad if he did.

…

He slept late on Saturday, and didn't think he had sleepwalked, considering he woke up in the exact same position and clothes he went to sleep in. At least that was a relief. He half expected to receive a gift from his secret admirer, and was trying to come up with something to say about it to his dad, but there were no deliveries that morning. Kurt actually felt disappointed.

He spent the day with Mercedes and Rachel at the mall.

“Boo, I've never seen you so distracted,” Mercedes said. “You've barely even bought anything, despite the huge sales at most of the stores we've been in! They had that fancy brooch watch you've been eyeing for the last month on sale for half off, and you barely even glanced at it!”

Kurt shrugged. “I don't need a second one.”

Both girls frowned at him. “Second one?” 

“I got one as a gift earlier this week.”

“From who?” Rachel demanded.

Kurt groaned in frustration. “I don't know!”

They looked at each other, and then back at him. 

“Explain, White Boy!” Mercedes demanded.

“Um, I sort of have a secret admirer?”

The two girls' squeals were loud enough to draw attention from several passersby. Kurt grabbed their arms and dragged them to the food court, knowing they'd be asking a ton of questions. They got a snack and something to drink, and sat down. He told them about the roses, and how the Warblers just wanted him to see how special he was, but that someone else kept sending him gifts.

“And you're certain it's not Blaine?” Rachel asked.

“Well, considering the first gift arrived as we were heading out to the GAP so Blaine could sing his undying lust for some mop headed junior manager, it's doubtful.”

“You have no clue who it might be? No one else stands out as a possibility?” Mercedes asked.

This is where Kurt's frustration really kicked in. “I never really noticed anyone else. I've been so hung up on Blaine, thinking he at least had some feelings for me, too.”

“But you aren't really in love with Blaine, are you?” Rachel asked. “How much do you really know about him? I mean, it's not like you memorize every little detail, do you? I bet you don't even know his favorite color, or his favorite book, or his coffee order, right?”

Kurt didn't reply, just stared down at his half eaten bagel, but his blush gave him away.

“Kurt?” Mercedes prompted. 

Kurt slumped so his forehead was resting on the table. “Blue. Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Medium Drip with cinnamon and two Sweeteners.”

“Oh my god, Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed. “You are in love!”

“Yeah, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me!”

“Oh Boo!” Mercedes pulled him into a hug. “I'm so sorry. So what are you going to do about your secret admirer?”

Kurt sobbed and blew his nose. “I don't know! Who ever he is, he obviously knows me just as well as I know Blaine, and his notes are so sweet and kind. I want to feel something for him, but I can't stop thinking about Blaine!”

They ended up going back to Rachel's house for a sleepover. 

“So what makes Blaine different?” Rachel asked as she braided Mercedes' hair. “You've had crushes on other boys, and got over them. What is it about Blaine that makes him impossible to get over?”

Kurt took another bite of Rocky Road Ice Cream as he thought it over. “Well, for one, he's actually gay, unlike Finn and Sam, who were never really within my reach. Until Blaine, I thought I was the only out gay person in all of Ohio.”

“Okay,” Rachel said. “But now you know there are many more out gay boys out there. Didn't you say there were several gays on the Warblers?”

Kurt shrugged. “Just Nick, Jeff, and Trent.”

“Maybe one of them is your secret admirer?” Mercedes suggested, but Kurt shook his head no.

“Nick and Jeff are dating each other, and Trent has apparently been pining over Jeff cousin, Matt, since last summer.”

“Okay, but still, you know there are other boys like you at the school, obviously since one of them is crushing on you. So what else is it about Blaine that you're hung up on?”

Kurt lay back against the pile of pillows in front of the headboard. He didn't really know how to explain it. “Did I ever tell you about the day we met? Other than the fact that we talked about Karofsky and the bullying?”

Finished with Mercedes' hair, both girls turned to face him on the foot of the bed.

“He knew the moment he saw me that I was a spy, but he didn't call me out on it at first. He introduced himself, and we shook hands, and the moment we touched, I swear I felt a connection to him. You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but it almost felt like we'd known each other forever, but had been apart for a long time, and then found each other again.”

The girls sighed dreamily.

Kurt just rolled over and hid his face in the pillows. “But apparently I just made all of that up, didn't I? It's not real!”

“Oh Kurt!” Both girls moved up and cuddled the boy.

“Things will work out the way they are supposed to,” Mercedes whispered, hugging him from behind. “You just have to wait and see. “You'll have a Happily Ever After, either with Blaine, or your secret admirer. Just hold on to hope.”

…

He didn't sleepwalk again that night, most likely due to the fact that they fell asleep tangled up together. And for the second day in a row, he found himself disappointed not to have received a gift from his admirer.

He went home at lunch time to spend a couple hours with his dad before heading back to Dalton. He decided he would try and finish writing his story for Ms. Jacobson, after dinner, since it was due on Tuesday.

He didn't know how he was going to finish the story, since he was so confused by his own emotions, but figured he needed to write something to turn in.

He booted up the laptop, and clicked into the writing program, opening the file...and stopped, frowning in confusion.

This wasn't the story he had written! He scrolled back to page one, and began reading.

“Oh my Gaga!” He exclaimed after a couple pages. Now he understood why he'd been sleepwalking! He'd completely rewritten his story, and the new version was so much better than the original! In this story, two best friends are secretly in love with each other, never realizing the other returns their feelings, until their friends decide to make one of them jelous by sending the other one gifts from a secret admirer.

In the end, the second boy is so jealous, he confesses his feelings, and they finally move beyond friendship.

The story was really good, filled with humor as their friends trip all over themselves trying to make the two boys see what was obvious to each of them. By the time he finished reading it, he was laughing, because he could see that he'd written it about the Warblers, especially Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Trent.

It was good, he thought, sighing. He just wished Blaine would figure it out, like the boy in the story. He sent the story, which he'd titled The Cupid Project, to his printer, and got ready for bed.


	8. Colors of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Kurt is about to figure out who his secret admirer is! Well, sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job, Buttons'n'Bows, who was the first one to spot the clues and figure them out!
> 
> Reviews Always Welcome!

Monday morning, Kurt was relieved to find that he spent the entire night in his bed, without sleepwalking. He was in a better frame of mind after spending time at home with his family and friends.

He received three gifts that morning. The first one, with an off white colored ribbon Kurt didn't recognize, is a box of chocolate covered strawberries. The note read;

“I know these are your favorite thing to eat when you are studying. From your Secret Admirer.

The second present was a manicure kit, tied with a dark yellow ribbon.

“I wish you wouldn't chew on your nails when you are nervous. From Your Secret Admirer.”

And the third had a dark purple ribbon tied around silver spoon.

“You deserve the best of everything. From your Secret Admirer.”

Kurt, sighed, and sat back in his seat at the breakfast table.

“What's wrong?” Blaine asked.

Of course it had to be Blaine who noticed.

“It's my secret admirer. I wish I knew who it was! It's driving me insane! Who ever it is knows me so well, understands me, really, and they could be the perfect one for me, except...” He cut off with a groan.

“Except what?” Blaine pushed.

Kurt wanted to scream in frustration, Except I'm already in love with you, and I know you just as well as this person seems to know me, but you don't notice at all!

Instead, he sighed. “Never mind. I just need to think things over. I'll see you later.”

As he was leaving, a blonde haired boy who looked a lot like Ross Lynch entered the cafeteria. Kurt paused in the doorway as he heard the boy call out.

“Trent!” The Warblers turned to look at the new comer, and Music began to play from the mini boombox the kid was carrying.

The youngest Warbler blushed as the boy began to sing.

Suntanned, windblown  
Honeymooners at last alone  
Feeling far above par  
Oh, how lucky we are

While I give to you and you give to me  
True love, true love  
So on and on it will always be  
True love, true love

Trent had tears in his eyes as the boy finished the song, standing next to the Warblers' table. “Trent, would you PLEASE be my date to the Valentine's Dance on Wednesday?”

Okay, now That was how you serenade someone, Kurt thought, glancing briefly at Blaine, who was blushing as he finished his breakfast. Kurt was the first to applaud when Trent said yes.

…

He spent most of the day wandering around in a fog of confusion, only really coming out of it during Warbler rehearsal, as they practiced the songs they would sing on Wednesday. 

As he lay in bed that night, he made a decision. He was tired of waiting for Blaine to see him as anything but his friend. He was going to find out who his secret admirer was, and he was going to give the boy a chance to win his heart, which he was already half way succeeding at.

…

Tuesday morning, he received a pendant, the note attached by a ruby ribbon read;

“You think you don't know me, but I hope you want to. From your Secret Admirer.”

That day Kurt spent observing every boy in each of his classes, wondering if his secret admirer would give himself away somehow. Now that he'd opened himself up to actually noticing other boys, Kurt began to realize that there were many more gay boys at the school than he'd originally thought. But none of them even seemed to pay him any attention. None of them seemed like they could be his secret admirer.

He turned in his story in Creative Writing, but Ms. Jacobson barely glanced at them, saying she'd grade them and hand them back on Thursday.

That night, he finished his homework early, and found he had nothing else to do, so pulled out the book of color samples his dad had given him, which he hadn't had a chance to look at it yet. 

He began flipping through the whites, first. He stopped on one that looked familiar. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out the ribbons from his secret admirer gifts, which he had tied to an over sized key chain ring. One of the gifts from Monday had had an off white ribbon. It matched the color sample perfectly.

“Huh, Navajo White,” He read out loud. “Pretty.”

He began flipping through the book and comparing each ribbon, some of which turned out to not be the colors he thought they were. The pink one, for example, he had though was Paradise Pink, but was actually Brink Pink.

A frown creased his face as something began to nag at the back of his mind. He began going through each color again, starting with the first gift. The frown deepened as something seemed off. And then he realized he needed to eliminate the ribbons from the roses the Warblers had sent.

His jaw dropped as the pattern leaped out at him.

Brink Pink.

Lawn Green.

Argentine Blue.

Ivory.

Navy.

Emerald...

No, It couldn't be! It had to be a coincidence!

Amethyst.

Navajo White.

Dandelion Yellow.

Eggplant.

Ruby...

Oh Gaga! But how?

Kurt jumped up from his bed and was out the door in a flash, but before he could reach Blaine's room, Wes snagged his arm and pulled him into his room. 

“Figured it out, I presume?” The older boy asked.

Kurt frowned at him. “You knew?”

Wes shook his head no. “I just figured it out this morning. My Mother is an interior decorator. I know my color palate. I just thought I should warn you before you charge into Blaine's room, though.”

“Warn me about what?” Kurt asked, confused. If Blaine had been the one sending him the gifts, why didn't the boy just say so?

“You aren't the only one who walks in their sleep around here. I don't think Blaine even knows he's the one sending you the gifts.”

“WHAT?”


	9. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the response you all gave me for the last chapter! Thank you! So now that Kurt knows who his secret admirer is, will Blaine figure it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, and short! After three weeks of bad weather, being sick, or taking care of a sick kid/husband, I finally had to drag my self and three weeks of laundry to the laundromat!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Wednesday morning at breakfast, Kurt was definitely out of it, having been awake almost all night thinking about the conversation he'd had with Wes. Part of him was screaming with joy that Blaine was his secret admirer, but the other part couldn't help thinking that if Blaine was sending him gifts while asleep, did he really feel that way about Kurt? And if that was how he felt, why did he say he was in love with Jeremiah? Did he even understand how feelings worked?

He was distracted when a new gift was delivered. A sapphire ribbon was tied around a carved ebony framed mirror. There was a silver rose in the bottom right corner. The card read;

“Someday, the world will know your face. From Your Secret Admirer.”

Kurt had to fight the urge to turn to Blaine and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and say thank you. 

The dark haired boy only glanced at the gift in curiosity, which was strange. Kurt thought back to the first Secret Admirer rose he'd gotten. He'd only had a brief glimpse of Blaine's face then, but he'd seemed almost annoyed by it. And then he'd basically ignored when the honey sticks were delivered. He hadn't been there when the roses had been delivered the second night, but Kurt thought the shorter boy might have been annoyed the third night when the roses came, too.

Why did the roses annoy him, when the gifts were either ignored or met with only mild curiosity? Was he aware on some level that he had sent the gifts? Would he ever admit it if he did figure it out?

It was only a half day of classes that day, because of the dance that afternoon. As Kurt was heading back to his dorm after lunch to get ready, he heard singing coming from the Warblers common. He stopped by the door to listen to Nick rehearsing his solo, as Jeff sat at the piano bench and watched, enraptured.

Like, hear the high clear robin sing  
Walk a bluebell carpet  
Watch the children playing games  
Catch a moon and drop it  
Hear the gentle mantle roll  
On a frosty morning  
See the mighty ocean break  
Like a sailor’s warning

I used to drink so much  
Forget to come home  
I lied to my doctor  
But these days I don’t  
'Cos I’m happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do 

Throw a pocketful of coins in the Trevi fountain  
See an ice cold running stream  
Rushing down the mountain  
Hear a new born baby lamb  
Calling for its mother  
Watching reunited friends  
Loving one another 

Kurt sighed. Yeah, it had been disappointing once again to not get a solo, but it hadn't bothered him as much as he thought it would. He was actually wondering why he was going to the dance at all.

Wandering away from the commons while the other Warbler was still singing, Kurt spotted Trent and Matt sitting rather close on one of the leather couches, talking animatedly, oblivious to everyone around them. 

Moving towards the stairs to the dorms, he spotted Wes and David with their girlfriends. Wes was fastening the locket around Jen's neck, and she turned to kiss him over her shoulder, while Anna was hugging David, as she read the song titles on the cd they had recorded for her.

Every where he turned, there were happy couples holding hands, hugging, kissing, and just being lovey dovey.

Kurt wondered if he could fake being sick and get Jeff to sing the duet with Blaine so Kurt could sneak out and spend the evening binging Ben & Jerry's and sobbing his heart out over The Notebook for the fifth hundred time.

He made it back to his room, dropped his books on the desk, and collapsed face first on his bed.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't face Blaine, in a room crowded with couples, and sing a love song and flirt and pretend it meant nothing. 

Why did the Universe seem set on keeping Kurt Hummel alone and lonely on Valentine's day? Why couldn't he just find a cute gay boy that actually felt the same way as him?

A knock on his door brought him up short. Quickly wiping his face, relieved when he found no tears, and straightening his hair, he answered. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and most of the other Warblers stood there.

“Um, hi guys! What's up?”

Wes stepped forward, as always the leader of the group. “We have a plan...”


	10. Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just what have the Warblers got up their sleeve? Will Blaine finally come to his senses? Will Kurt get his Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter after Midnight central time, and fell asleep on the keyboard, and had to delete six pages of ahfAnkjv;s 9023un5vtj.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

The Valentine's Dance was scheduled to begin at two and run through four. Blaine had arrived five minutes late because he'd had trouble with his bow tie. Normally he'd just wear his uniform, especially since the Warblers would be performing, but Wes had insisted that since it was a dance, and most of them would have a girlfriend (or boyfriend) in the crowd, they should dress in suits.

By the time he got to the Dalton reception hall (dances in gyms were just way to public school for this crowd), the dance floor was already crowded with couples. The Warblers weren't scheduled to perform until three, so they would have plenty of time to spend with their dates.

Glancing around, the curly haired Warbler searched for Kurt, knowing his friend would be one of the few other students who didn't have a date for the dance. Blaine had considered not coming himself, since the fiasco with Jeremiah, but because the Warblers would be performing, he had to be there. 

He didn't see the auburn haired boy anywhere. Was he even here? Had he found his secret admirer? Blaine frowned a little at that. He'd felt guilty when he'd learned that the other Warblers had sent Kurt roses as a way to cheer the other boy up. Blaine hadn't even noticed that his friend was sad, he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts of Jeremiah.

Kurt deserved to be happy. The boy was so beautiful and kind, and had the sweetest smile. Blaine smiled himself as he thought about it. Who ever sent those honey sticks got that right. And the way his eyes lit up when he was happy...

Blaine paused at that thought. Why did that thought seem familiar? Before he could think about it further, he spotted Kurt on the dance floor. He really looked amazing today. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white button down shirt, and a blue and silver vest. From here Blaine could see the nurse's watch his secret admirer had sent him pinned on the left side of the vest.

Blaine smiled, and started to take a step towards him, intending to join him, but stopped when he saw Kurt laugh as another boy danced into his arms. The two moved suggestively together. Was that Kurt's secret admirer? But then the other boy spun them around and Blaine got a good look at his face.

Thad? But he couldn't be Kurt's secret admirer! Thad was straight! Wasn't he?

The song changed, and Blaine lost sight of the two boys in the crowd. He searched around, but didn't see them. But as the music played, he could hear Kurt singing along with the music, his angelic voice far outshining that of the multi-platinum recording artist coming from the speakers. Blaine stopped searching as confusion filled his mind. Once again that thought had sounded familiar.

A moment later, he spotted Kurt and his dance partner again. Wait, no, that wasn't Thad, it was Trent! Wasn't he supposed to be here with Jeff's cousin, Matt? Blaine watched as the youngest Warbler leaned in and whispered something into Kurt's ear that had the pale boy blushing. Blaine frowned, even as the crowd swallowed the pair again.

Another song started playing, and the next time he spotted Kurt, he was holding David in a provocative dip. The darker boy giggled as Kurt pulled him back up. They were standing so close, it was hard to remember that David had a GIRLfriend.

Blaine was getting really confused now. Were the boys just trying to cheer Kurt up again, because he didn't have a date? And if so, why weren't any of them trying to cheer him up. He was just as dateless.

Frowning, Blaine watched as Wes cut in, just as a new song began. The Asian boy pulled Kurt in close as a slow song played, and Blaine's eyes went wide as their pelvises met. WHAT THE HELL? Wes? Blaine didn't know what to think anymore! The world had suddenly gone nuts!

Well, you wanted him to be happy, Blaine thought. And he certainly looked happy. 

He lost them in the crowd once more, even as he became lost in his own thoughts. Why had Kurt been so upset that the Warblers thought he needed cheering up in the first place? And why hadn't Blaine noticed it? Kurt was usually so strong, even though he looked so delicate on the outside.

Blaine frowned as once again the thought gave him a sense of deja vu. He hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped until he heard Wes' voice coming from the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Dalton's annual Valentine's Dance. The Warblers are going to be performing for you in a little while, but right now we have a special treat for all of you. One of our members would like to sing a special song for a special someone. Kurt?”

Blaine blinked and glanced at the auburn haired boy as he took the stage. As he did, Blaine noticed what Kurt was carrying. It was a white eternity rose, a live rose forever preserved in glass, trimmed with silver accents. There was an orchid colored ribbon tied around the stem. Blaine couldn't read the attached note from here, but somehow he knew what it said.

“Forever isn't long enough to spend with you, from Your Secret Admirer!”

Blaine stood there, stunned as Kurt began to speak.

…

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked out at the crowd of faces looking back at him, knowing Blaine was out there somewhere, but not finding him just yet, which was good, because he didn't think he could go through with this if he saw Blaine's face and it didn't show what he hoped to see there. He held tightly to the rose, which had been delivered just minutes before the dance began, hoping that Blaine truly meant what the note said.

“So, last week, I started getting gifts from a Secret Admirer, and although I didn't know how I felt about that at first, I think I've started to fall in love with who ever it is. So this song is for you.”

Kurt nodded at Wes, who hit play on the mini boombox Matt had used earlier that week. Music began to play, and Kurt closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. Here goes nothing...

I’ll be your dream  
I’ll be your wish  
I’ll be your fantasy  
I’ll be your hope  
I’ll be your love  
Be everything that you need 

I’ll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
‘Cause I’m counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

The couples on the floor all smiled and swayed, and leaned into each other as the beautiful song rang out in that beautiful voice. Kurt looked out as he began the next verse, and found a pair of hazel eyes locked onto his, and he couldn't look away.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I’ll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we’re surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

Blaine found himself moving closer to the stage, not even noticing anyone else in the room as he was pulled in by those amazing glasz eyes. How could he have never have noticed how every emotion showed so deeply in Kurt's eyes?

Oh, can you see it, baby?  
You don’t have to close your eyes  
‘Cause it’s standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come 

I’ll be your dream  
I’ll be your wish  
I’ll be your fantasy  
I’ll be your hope  
I’ll be your love  
Be everything that you need 

Kurt tried to hide his tears as Blaine stood before him, a look of awe and wonder on his face. And love? Kurt didn't dare hope, even as the darker boy smiled at him.

I’ll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

He reached out a hand towards the other boy, who grinned and took it, moving stand beside him on the stage.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

As the music faded away, Blaine pulled him in closer, and time seemed to slow down as their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. Kurt sighed, turning his head just slightly to deepen the kiss as he slid his hand around to cradle the shorter boy's head, even as Blaine cupped his cheek.

An eternity later, they became aware of the cheers from the crowd, and blushing, reluctantly pulled apart to smile at each other.


	11. Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Blaine isn't so oblivious anymore, but how did he manage to order all those gifts in his sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews always welcome!

Kurt thought it was very appropriate that the DJ was playing On Top of the World by the Carpenters. The Warblers had finished their performance, the crowd having whooped and cheered as Kurt and Blaine sang their duet. The dance was winding down now, most of the couples having already left.

But Kurt didn't want this moment to end as he swayed in Blaine's arms. They hadn't let go of each other since the kiss, except during the performance. The last song ended, and the teachers began politely ushering the last few couples out of the reception hall.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Blaine asked, entwining their fingers.

"Uh, well, Wes and the others invited us to join them at Ramiro's after the dance. But if you don't want to, we can go somewhere else."

"No, that's fine."

They drove in silence to the restaurant, neither really knowing what to say. Kurt was on the verge of panicking. What if this was a mistake? What if they'd just ruined their friendship? What if they'd discover they no longer had anything to talk about with each other?

He almost jumped out of his skin when Blaine reached over and took his hand as he steered with the other one. He glanced over at the hazel eyed boy, who brought their joined hands up to his lips, and kissed his knuckle, before returning his attention to the road. Kurt relaxed into his seat. Things would work out.

They reached the restaurant, and found most of the Warblers and their dates already there. They were met with applause and whistles, and shouts of 'It's about time!'

Blushing, they took their seats as the waitress approached to take their orders.

"So," David said once everyone had ordered. "It's true you were the one sending Kurt the secret admirer gifts?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess so, though I really don't remember it."

"Bull," Trent said. "That's impossible!"

"It's true," Wes said. "I figured it out yesterday. I knew Blaine had been sleepwalking again. I found him in the dorm lounge a couple of weeks ago when I stayed up late studying for my Economics exam. I got up to get some popcorn, and he was just standing there glaring at the vending machine, muttering something about making someone happy."

The waitress returned with their drinks, and the Asian boy waited until she finished before he continued. "I steered him back down the hall towards his dorm. As I left him at his door, he was saying something about something being sweeter than honey, but I guess I forgot about that part when I went back to studying."

Blaine frowned. "I haven't sleepwalked in nearly a year. Why would I start again now?"

David, whose dad was a psychologist seemed to think about it. "What day did you say you found him in the lounge?" He asked Wes.

"Um, two weeks ago yesterday?"

David nodded. "So what happened that day? What did you do?"

Blaine had to think about it for a moment, but Kurt remembered it vividly. "That was the day he told me he wanted to sing to someone for Valentine's day." He blushed and looked down at his lap. "At the time I thought he meant me."

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine said, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I even thought I liked Jeremiah. He'd been nice to me a few times, and we'd gone out for coffee a couple of times, and I just...I don't know, I was confused. I knew I'd been feeling different lately, and I just thought...I don't know!" He groaned in frustration.

David nodded. "I think what might have happened was that you were just beginning to realize your feelings for Kurt, subconsciously, but because you never really thought of him as anything but a friend before, you attributed the feelings to Jeremiah."

Kurt frowned at that, but didn't say anything as the dark skinned Warbler continued. "Of course, your subconscious knew who you really had emotions for, and wanted to make them happy, so began sending the gifts while you were asleep."

"And then I stupidly went and announced I was in love with someone else, and you all saw how upset Kurt was and started sending him those roses. But why didn't I notice that?"

It was Wes who answered. "Because Kurt never let it show when you were looking. I watched his face. Yes, his emotions are easy to read in his eyes, but when you are looking at him, he shutters himself off. Probably a defense mechanism left over from having to hide his feelings at his old school."

Kurt nodded, "And at home. I didn't want my dad to know what was happening at McKinley, because I didn't want him to get upset and have another heart attack."

David went back to his theory. "Kurt began sleepwalking the night you announced you wanted to sing for that idiot at the mall. And no Kurt, Wes didn't tell us about the sleepwalking. I saw you a couple of times myself. Usually when Blaine sleepwalks, we just steer him back to his room, but we didn't know if that was safe with you, so we just left you to it, but made sure you weren't doing anything dangerous. By the way, did you know you have some mean knife skills when you sleepwalk? You made an excellent Turkey BLT last week."

Kurt frowned. The last time he'd cooked while sleeping he'd made Belgian waffles with strawberries. That had been a year after his mom had died. "I guess I got hungry while writing stories in my sleep..."

The warblers laughed at that. The waitress and several other servers brought out their food then.

"So, what about the ribbons, then?" Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned, confused. "What about them?"

Wes smiled. "Each gift was tied with a very specific colored ribbon. I'm ashamed to say it took me long enough to notice. Brink Pink, Lawn Green, Argentine Blue, Ivory, Navy, Emerald..."

Blaine's confusion only deepened, until Trent gasped in understanding. "They spell Blaine!"

Kurt smiled. "So far, I've also gotten Amethyst, Navajo White, Dandelion Yellow, Eggplant, Ruby, Salmon, and Orchid."

"So what other colors start with N?" Thad asked. "And any idea what the last gift you sent Kurt is going to be?"

Blaine blushed. "I have no clue!"

They spent the rest of the meal jokingly throwing out colors or gift ideas. As the night wore down, Jen and Anna hugged Kurt and congratulated him on finally getting his man before they said goodnight.

Blaine walked Kurt to his door, and smiling at the taller boy, leaned against the door frame. "So, now that you know who your secret admirer is, are you happy?"

Kurt couldn't stop the huge smile that crossed his face. "Very. But I'm still confused by a few things. I'm just too tired to think about them right now."

Blaine smiled wider, and pulled him into a kiss. "Get some sleep. We can figure out the rest tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"Night, Kurt."

Kurt watched the dark haired boy walk down the hall to his own room, happy, knowing he finally had somebody to love.


	12. Loose Ends and Looser Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...yet another song prompt I have no clue how to use. Oh well, I'll figure it out...
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

Kurt was almost ready to head down to breakfast Thursday morning when there was a knock on his door. He smiled when he opened it and saw Blaine standing there, looking bashful.

“Hi,” the dapper boy said.

“Hi,” Kurt replied, a giddy smile on his face.

“Can I walk you to breakfast?”

“Sure, just give me a minute to finish getting ready.”

“You look ready to me,” Blaine said, taking in his uniform and his perfectly coiffed hair.

Kurt blushed. “I just need to get my things together,” He indicated the school books and assortment of envelopes he'd been packing into his satchel.

“What's all that?” The younger boy indicated the stack of red envelopes.

“Valentines, for the Warblers. I wanted to thank them for being so nice to me since I came here.”

Blaine smiled. “They are an amazing bunch, aren't they?”

“Yeah.” Kurt hesitated. “I, uh, have a gift for you, too.” He pulled out a small square box, and handed it to the shorter boy.

“Kurt! You didn't have to get me anything!”

The pale boy blushed. “I bought it weeks ago. I was going to give it to you for Valentine's Day anyway. It's nothing fancy, but when I saw it, I thought you'd like it.”

Blaine smiled as he opened the box. Inside was a black bow tie with images of candy conversation hearts on it. “Awe, Kurt! I love it!”

Kurt finished packing his messenger bag, and they headed down to the dining hall. 

“Okay, I just have to ask,” Kurt said as they descended the staircase. “How on earth did you know what gifts to get me?”

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the nurse's watch, for one. I never mentioned it to you, so how did you know I wanted one just like it?”

Blaine shrugged. “I overheard you talking about it on the phone. I think you were talking to Mercedes at the time. You said something about how it would go perfect with your vest. Which it did, by the way. I must have remembered the conversation, and my unconscious self decided to get it for you.”

“And the teacup?”

“Your dad mentioned that you used to have tea parties all the time when you were younger.”

They were almost to the dining hall as Kurt thought of something else. “What about the music box? How did you know La Vie en Rose is one of my favorite songs?”

“You hum it when you do your French homework.”

Kurt flushed as he realized just how much Blaine noticed about him. “You know more about me than I ever realized. I never thought you noticed anything about me at all.”

It was Blaine's turn to blush. “I notice everything about you, I just don't always realize I'm doing it. For instance, I notice that you tend to bite your bottom lip when you are nervous.” 

They got their trays and sat down at the table where the Warblers usually sit. So far only Wes was there. He was usually the first one there in the mornings, being such a morning person as he was. He smiled up at them as they joined him.

“So, have you figured out what today's gifts is going to be? The guys are taking bets.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine just laughed nervously. “Um, actually, I did check my browsing history to try and figure it out, but all I could find was an order for neon pink ribbon...”

“Damn,” Trent said as he joined them, along with Matt. “I out ten bucks. I was betting it would be Napier Green.”

“But why just order the ribbon?” Wes asked.

“I have no clue,” Blaine answered.

Kurt wasn't really worried about it. He'd gotten the only thing that really mattered. He smiled at Blaine, who smiled back and took his hand under the table. As the rest of the a Capella joined them, Kurt remembered the cards in his bag.

“Hey, these are for you guys,” he said, handing the stack of envelopes to Wes. 

Wes smiled, and passed the cards around. “Thanks, Kurt. You didn't have to do this.”

Kurt just shrugged. “You guys have been so nice to me, I just wanted to say thanks.”

The other Warblers all thanked him, laughing at the funny cards. As breakfast was winding down, Kurt's cellphone chirped an incoming message. It was from Mercedes.

Happy V-day, boo! Hope you have a happy day! -'Cedes

Kurt smiled, and sent her a quick reply.

Already the best Valentine's Day ever! Talk to you after school! -K

Her response was almost immediate.

You found your Secret Admirer, didn't you?! -'Cedes

Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter.

Maybe -K

The first warning bell chimed, and the boys broke up to head towards their respective classes, noting that no gifts had been delivered as of yet.

When lunch time came, Kurt got his food and made his way to their usual table. Blaine was already there with Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad, along with a couple of the others.

“Guess what? I got an A on my story! Ms. Jacobson said it was fun and creative, and that the characters were unique and well thought out!”

“That's great, Kurt!” Blaine said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Great!” Trent said. “Are you going to let us read it?”

“Yeah,” Nick added. “I want to read this story you wrote in your sleep!”

Kurt laughed, and pulled the papers from his bag. “Just make sure I get it back, undamaged and in one piece. I want to keep this story forever!”

The rest of the group joined them, and the story got passed around, with one or another of them reading parts out loud that made everyone laugh.

“Oh my god, Wes!” Jeff all but shouted as he laughed, reading a passage. “Did you actually say you would do Kurt if you were gay?”

“That wasn't what I said!” The Asian boy said, blushing.

David almost choked on his juice. “I believe his actual words were, 'if I were gay I'd want your body!'”

The table cracked up laughing, causing people around them to stare. Suddenly Kurt's phone began to play Just the Way You Are, Finn's ringtone. Frowning, the pale boy answered the phone.

“Finn? What's up?”

“Kurt! You gotta help me, dude! Rachel has gone totally insane!”

“Um, how can you tell? She's always been crazy.”

He could hear the taller teen groaning over the line. “Ever since I broke up with her, she's been stalking me, and today she keeps following me around, singing To Know Him is to Love Him! And when she isn't stalking me, she's babbling about you and some Secret Admirer or whatever. She threw a fit in homeroom today, wandering why no one sent her gifts, and it was so tragic because she deserves them!”

“Um, okay, Finn? Calm down. What exactly do you think I can do? I'm at Dalton, and you are the one who broke up with her.”

“I don't know, dude! Can't you call her and tell her to lay off? She's your friend!”

Kurt sighed. “Yes, well, that doesn't mean she'll listen to me. You know she's as stubborn as a bull dog when she wants something. You're just going to have to deal with her! And if that doesn't work, threaten to call her dads, or file a formal complaint.”

He ended the call, and groaned. The others all looked at him curiously. He just shrugged. “Just another day in the Soap Opera known as McKinley High School Glee Club.”

After lunch, Blaine walked Kurt to his next class, stopping outside the door. “So, I think I figured out why I ordered neon pink ribbon, and no gift.”

“Oh?” Kurt said, eyebrow arched.

Blaine smiled and reached into his pocket. “I found this on my desk when I went back to my dorm before lunch to grab the English essay I forgot this morning. It was hidden behind my printer.”

He held out a black box, about the size a watch would come in. He opened it up. Inside was a brooch, handmade from rainbow wired ribbons, shaped into two intertwined hearts. Nestled inside each heart were the initials K and B.

Kurt smiled, and threw his arms around the younger boy. “I love it! Thank you!”

He kissed the other boy, and it was as magical as their first kiss. When they parted, Kurt couldn't help the dopey grin on his face as he walked into his Calculus class.

“Best Valentine's Day, Ever!”


	13. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ribbons to decipher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the story is basically complete, but I still have two more prompts, so this chapter actually takes place a year later!

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean, as he waited for Blaine to arrive. It was the day before Valentine's day, their one year anniversary as a couple, and his boyfriend had spent the day in Westerville with his grandparents, who were visiting from Boston.

He'd texted Kurt last night and asked him to meet here today after school, said there was something they needed to talk about, which kind of made Kurt nervous. Usually when someone said 'we need to talk,' it meant 'I'm breaking up with you.'

Kurt didn't think that was what was going to happen. After Kurt had transferred back to McKinley the previous spring, Blaine had followed him at the beginning of the new school year. Things had been great between them, for the most part. They had had a huge fight earlier in their relationship, when Rachel invited them to a party, and Blaine had gotten drunk and made out with their host during Spin the Bottle. But they had made up, and their relationship had been stronger for having weathered the storm.

But Blaine had been a bit mysterious the last few weeks, always texting on his phone. When Kurt had asked who he was texting, he'd said it was Wes, who had graduated the previous May, and was now studying Law at Yale. Kurt didn't have any reason to think the younger boy was lying to him. Why would he?

Kurt was beginning to worry when he checked his watch. Blaine should have been here ten minutes ago. Suddenly a white rose appeared in front of him, an indigo ribbon tied to it. Kurt gasped in surprise, looking up, expecting to see Blaine standing there, but instead he saw Nick, who smiled at him, and began to hum.

Confused, Kurt took the rose, only to have another one presented to him as Nick took a step back. The second rose had a lilac ribbon. It was presented by Jeff, who began to harmonize with his boyfriend. A third rose was presented by Trent. This one had an orange ribbon on it. The fourth rose, presented by Thad, was adorned with a violet ribbon, while the fifth, tied with an evergreen ribbon, was presented by David. A yellow ribbon was tied around the stem of the next rose, offered by Wes. Jon, AKA Beatz, held out a rose bedecked in an ochre colored ribbon, while Matt, Jeff's cousin and one of the newest Warblers, held out a rose with an umbre colored ribbon.

Kurt smiled as the Warblers, past and present, harmonizing a familiar tune, parted, and Blaine stepped forward, holding out three roses, with Kelly green, electric blue, and heliotrope colored ribbons, and began to sing.

Darling you send me  
I know you send me  
Darling you send me  
Honest you do, honest you do  
Honest you do, whoa

You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home, woah

Kurt felt his knees buckle when he heard Blaine singing about wanting to marry him. They were a bit young for that yet, he thought, but the idea really appealed to him. One day...

You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do

Whoa, whenever I'm with you  
I know, I know, I know when I'm near you  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do  
Whoa, I know

I know, I know, I know, when you hold me  
Whoa, whenever you kiss me  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home

I know, I know, I know, you send me  
I know you send me  
Whoa, you you you you send me  
Honest you do

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms as the song ended, and the other customers in the coffee shop all applauded.

"So this is what you've been up to for the last few weeks?" He asked, after kissing the shorter boy.

Blaine laughed. "Well, the Warblers were a big part of getting us together, I thought it only appropriate that they be here for our first anniversary."

Kurt laughed, and hugged his friends as well. The Warblers wished them a happy anniversary, and a wonderful Valentine's day, before exiting. Blaine ordered them both coffee (Grande nonfat mocha for Kurt,) and they sat back down at the table.

"I have to admit," Kurt said, "I was kind of worried when you said we had to talk. For half a second I thought you might be breaking up with me."

"Perish the thought! I'm never saying goodbye to you!" Kurt laughed as his boyfriend echoed the words he himself had used the previous year when he'd transferred back to McKinley, and Blaine had sang Somewhere Only We Know. "But there is something important I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Well, as you know, my grandparents are in town for a few days, but what I didn't tell you is that my grandmother works for a publishing company. I showed her your story, The Cupid Project, and she loved it. She wants to talk to you about turning it into a collection of short stories!"

"Really?" Kurt said, sounding excited. Next to performing and fashion, writing was one of his favorite things to do, and was trying to think of a career that could combine all three.

"Yeah. She wants me to invite you to dinner Saturday night so she can discuss it with you. She can't make any promises, but she thinks there is a good chance she can get you published, if that is what you want."

"Yes! It's something I've been thinking about since I wrote my first story for my mom when I was four!"

Blaine smiled. "I bet it was amazing."

"Well, half the words were misspelled, including my name, and it was about a mouse that wanted to marry an elephant."

Blaine laughed. "Now I really want to read it."

"I love you," Kurt said.

Blaine's smile widened. "I Love you too."


	14. Another Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go a little further into the future for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I'm so happy so many of you have joined me for this journey! This was a fun challenge, and a frustrating one at times, but I'd do it all over again! Thank you to klaineccfanficlibrary for putting this together!
> 
> Reviews always Welcome!

“Welcome back to the Tonight show. Our next guest is a multi talented artist, a singer, a dancer, an actor, a fashion designer, and a writer! I don't think there is anything he can't do! Please welcome New York Times Best Selling author of the Sleepwalker Chronicles, Kurt Hummel!”

Kurt smiled brightly as he walked out on stage, waving to the audience, and then took his seat next to Jimmy Fallon.

“So, Kurt, thank you for coming tonight.”

Kurt laughed. “It's an honor to be here.”

“It's an honor to have you, I don't know how you managed to work us into your schedule. Your new book is coming out tomorrow, and you're about to make your Broadway debut in a musical that you wrote, based on a short story you wrote in high school, and I heard you designed the costumes yourself.”

“It's true,” Kurt said, beaming. “The Cupid Project will be opening in two weeks at the Schubert Theater.”

“Okay, so I heard a rumor about The Cupid Project, and I find it really hard to believe, so I want you to tell me the story behind the story.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, It's no secret that I've been known to sleepwalk now and then, and back in high school, I was going through a very...emotional time. There was this guy I was crushing on hard, but of course he was oblivious. We were given an assignment to write a Valentine's story in my creative writing class, but I was too distracted by this boy. So our mutual friends decided to try to cheer me up in different ways, and I apparently wrote about their attempts while I was asleep.”

“You're saying you wrote the entire story in your sleep? Literally?”

“I did.”

“That's incredible! What else have you done while asleep?”

Kurt laughed again. “Well, I've been told I make a great Turkey BLT, and that my Sai skills are better when I am asleep.”

“That's truly unbelievable. But I heard there was more to the story. What happened with the boy you were crushing on?”

“Well, it turns out I'm not the only one who sleepwalks. I started getting gifts from a 'Secret Admirer,' and it nearly drove me nuts, because I didn't know who was sending them. Neither did he, apparently. He'd been shopping in his sleep, sending me gifts without realizing it.”

“So the guy you were crushing on was sending you gifts in his sleep, while you were writing stories in your sleep. That is incredible. So, what happened with the boy? Did you guys end up getting together?”

“We did. He's actually here tonight. His name is Blaine Anderson.”

“Where is he?” Jimmy asked, looking around the audience. “Blaine? Why don't you come down and join us.”

Kurt smiled at his dapper boyfriend as he joined them on stage, sitting beside Kurt on the sofa.

“So Blaine, just how oblivious were you to Kurt's feelings for you back then?” Jimmy asked.

The younger man blushed. “I was pretty blind, I admit. At least consciously, anyway. Subconsciously, I think I was always aware of him. It just took a while for me to catch on.”

“Well,” Jimmy said, “I heard that today is a special day for the two of you.”

“Yes,” Blaine said. “Today is the tenth anniversary of the day I finally came to my senses and realized how amazing Kurt really is!”

Kurt laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

Jimmy smiled at the couple. “So Kurt, you said you had a surprise for Blaine tonight. Care to share it?”

Kurt grinned. “Well, I've invited some old friends of ours to help us celebrate.”

The curtain went up, and there stood Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Beatz, Matt, and most of the former Warblers. Blaine looked happy to see them, but was confused when Kurt stood up to join the a Capella group.

They began to harmonize, and Kurt began to sing.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I’ll be forever thankful baby  
You’re the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You’re the one who saw me through through it all 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
You gave me faith ‘cause you believed  
I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me 

Ooh, baby 

Blaine smiled happily as Kurt sang to him. Wes broke ranks and moved towards Blaine, handing him a white rose with a wisteria colored ribbon attached to it. The handsome Asian man hugged him, and rejoined the others. David moved forward then and presented another rose, this one with a ribbon of iris blue. He hugged his former teammate, and moved back, as Thad stepped forward with a rose tied with a pale lemon chiffon ribbon. Trent's rose had a lime green ribbon.

Kurt continued to sing as the Warblers presented their roses.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I’m grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don’t know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you 

Jeff gave Blaine another rose, this one with Yale blue ribbon, and Nick handed him one with an ocean blue ribbon. Beatz's ribbon was ultramarine.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me 

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You’ve been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you 

Each of the remaining Warblers presented their roses, the ribbons adorning them went from magenta to aquamarine, robins egg blue, raspberry, and Yankee's blue.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me 

The last two roses had ribbons of moss green and eggshell. 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn’t speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn’t see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me

As the last rose was presented, Kurt stepped forward, and got down on one knee, holding out an engagement ring.

I’m everything I am  
Because you loved me 

As the music faded away, the audience erupted into cheers and applause as Blaine wiped tears from his eyes, and nodded. “Yes!”


End file.
